


Professor Granger

by more_profound_bond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_profound_bond/pseuds/more_profound_bond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is the newly appointed Charms teacher at Hogwarts, along with adjusting to life as a teacher, will she fall for her previous sworn enemy - Draco Malfoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except my own ideas and plot.  
> Some things that are canon in the books have changed here, Snape is still alive (and now teaching potions again), McGonagall carried on as Headmistress, and Hermione never got together with Ron, (her, Harry and Ron all just remained friends).  
> The idea for this fic kinda struck me and so here it is! I hope you enjoy it.

After Professor Flitwick retired, Hermione Granger immediately agreed to take on the position as the new Charms teacher. Merely years after the Battle of Hogwarts, she had regained her life, only to be offered the job she had wanted for years. The start of the new term was fast approaching and she would be arriving at Hogwarts the next day. It dawned on her how she would be seeing her old professors, and how they would now be colleagues. She wondered if there would be any tension or awkward feelings shared between some of her least-liked professors, particularly Snape. Even though she exerted profound interest and enthusiasm into every Potions lesson she ever had, Professor Snape merely shrugged it off or shouted at her, more often than not deducting points from her former House of Gryffindor.

She also wondered if she would enjoy her new post, being able to see the school in an entirely different light. She would no longer have fear in her if she walked through the corridor at nights, there would be no need to hide under Harry’s invisibility cloak. She would be able to sit in the staff room, being told before the students about any changes to rules, or dangers that had been so frequent during her time there as a student. Her opinion would be asked and even counted for, she would be an equal to the people who were for so long, above her. She wasn’t sure what she would make of this transition, but she was excited to find out. 

After checking the time and realising just how late it was, she began to ready herself for bed. After changing into her pyjamas, and brushing her now tame, silky hair, she checked her trunk full of all of her belongings for the hundredth time. This trunk contained everything she owned, for she would soon be residing at Hogwarts. It had dozens of rolls of parchment, ink bottles, quills of every size and colour. As well as her charms books for all of the years, and books on how to better your teaching. Once she was satisfied that everything was in order, she slipped into bed, and lay awake, her mind on what Hogwarts would bring her tomorrow. 

 

She awoke with a jolt, as her muggle alarm clock rang. She found them more effective at waking you when needed. She squinted at the time it showed, 5am. She had awoken early, as she had decided to disapparate to Hogsmeade and have a quiet breakfast there, with perhaps a butterbeer or two before she made her way to the school. She dressed quickly, applying makeup to cover the tiredness apparent on her face. She had not managed to sleep as soon as she had hoped, and she did not want this to be obvious on her first day. After being contented that she would not need anything else from the flat she had been renting, she made her way downstairs, with all her luggage and her owl – Clarum – safely inside her bag with the undetectable extension charm. 

She walked around to a dark alley, the early, morning sunlight finding it difficult to penetrate the confines of the space that she found suitable to disappear without being detected by muggles. She turned sharply, feeling the familiar pressure that came with disapparating and opened her eyes to the familiar town that is Hogsmeade. She was in the alley that she had previously hid in with Ron and Harry, when they were being pursued by Death Eaters, merely hours before the Battle that ended Voldemort’s life. She walked along to the front of the Hogs Head, deciding she would stop in later to say hello to Aberforth.  
She walked along the street until she arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Upon entering, she ordered a butterbeer and her usual breakfast of bacon and eggs. She found a seat near the window and silently sipped her butterbeer. 

Madame Rosmerta brought over her breakfast and she began to eat immediately, hoping that food would rid her of the butterflies that dwelled in her stomach.  
After spending as much time as she could in Hogsmeade, she decided she must make her way to Hogwarts. Rather than disapparating outside the grounds, she elected to walk the path that she used to take in carriages pulled by the threstrals that were previously invisible to her. The walk was long, but she was grateful for it. She had time to attempt to calm her nerves, and quell her growing excitement at returning to the place that she had for so long called home.  
Eventually she reached the gates, entering the way that she had been instructed to in her letter from Professor McGonagall. She strode up the grounds and into the Entrance Hall where she was greeted by none other than McGonagall herself. 

“Miss Granger! Or should I say Professor Granger? I trust you had a safe journey here?” Her face looked the same as Hermione remembered it.  
“Yes, thank you Professor.” She smiled timidly, feeling slightly self-conscious at being called Professor Granger. 

Smiling, she said, “Oh please, call me Minerva. We are colleagues now after all.” After a brief pause, she continued. “Would you like me to show you to your office and sleeping quarters?” 

Hermione nodded, and gestured for McGonagall to take the lead. Following her, half a step behind, she spoke, voicing an inner worry. “What if the students don’t like me Prof- Minerva?” 

“Miss Granger, you needn’t have any worry there. You were a wonderful student, and I am certain you will be a more than competent teacher.” She turned back to give an encouraging smile. “If you follow your own devised lesson plans, be strict when necessary and lenient also, you’ll do just fine. If you need any help getting started with lesson plans, you know where my office is. Please do not hesitate to come to me with any queries or problems you’re facing. The password to the Headmaster’s office is currently “Treacle Toffee”.” Seeing the look of amusement on Hermione’s face, she added “I decided to continue Albus’ tradition of using sweets as a password.” 

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement, and continued to trail behind McGonagall as they walked in a comfortable silence to her office. It was on the third floor, right by the Charms corridor. When they entered, Hermione was pleased to see that she had an office already suited to her. In the middle of the circular room, was a large oak desk. It was empty, except for a key that would presumably lock the office, and grant her access to her sleeping quarters. The walls were a rich crimson that contrasted against the stone floor. A window with open, golden curtains sat next to a large bookshelf that dolefully shelved only one book, the title of which Hermione could not make out. 

“If you pull the book on the shelf, it will reveal a door that will lead you to your sleeping quarters. I hope that you find them acceptable, if you have any complaints please feel free to let me know. I will do what I can. Lunch is at the usual time, feel free to join the other teachers in the Great Hall. I’m certain Professor Longbottom and Hagrid would be pleased to see your return.” And with another uncharacteristic smile, she swiftly left the office, closing the door upon her exit. 

Eagerly, Hermione leapt across the room to the book, pulled it and stepped back to see the reveal of a large oak door, much like the door to the office. She grabbed the key from the desk and hastily jammed it into the lock, ironically preferring this way to the simple “alohamora” unlocking charm. 

Upon entering, she saw a double, four poster bed, with the familiar crimson hangings, dead centre of the room. There was a large dressing table to the right of the room, with a large oval mirror, delicately engraved around the edges along with small, ornate rubies. To the left stood a large wardrobe that could simply be enlarged by the simplest of spells. A door stood next to the wardrobe, opening to reveal a far too large bathroom for one witch. There was a bath with multiple taps, similar to the one that inhabited the prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor. Returning back to the bedroom, she placed her travelling bag on the bed and opened it, carefully removing Clarum, and then her trunk. 

 

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall, nerves bubbling up inside her. She would once again be seeing so many familiar faces, some that she had missed and some not so much. Keep calm, she thought to herself, keep calm and smile. The smile she knew was perhaps a little too false to be believable, yet she knew she had nothing better. Walking across the stone floor of the entrance hall, she took a deep breath and readied herself. 

She walked into the Great Hall and sighed a breath of relief. She saw only Neville, sitting at a large table in the middle of the hall. Upon hearing her arrival, he turned and let his face light up. “Hermione!” he shouted, hardly supressing the glee in his voice. 

Her smile turned genuine at the sound of his voice, “Hello Neville,” she said as she hugged him. They sat down, beaming with delight. “How long have you been teaching here for now, Neville?”

“Since the Battle, Professor Sprout took an early retirement and I was offered the position of Herbology teacher. It’s a lot different being a teacher, but I guess there’s the respect that I never had when I was a student.” 

Hermione’s face fell slightly, she had always liked Neville. “I’m glad you’ve found happiness here Neville. I’m going to be teaching Charms. I suppose you already know about Flitwick retiring?”

“Yeah, he announced it at the end of last year, I only just found out that you were the new teacher though! It’s great! I must admit I have been a bit lonely here since all of the students I knew left. Luna and I live together in Hogsmeade now, we went to Sweden this year in another attempt to look for those Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. And I also, uh- I also asked her to marry me. She agreed and so we had a small wedding there.” Neville held up his left hand and a golden band around his fourth finger glinted in the light. 

Hermione could hardly contain her excitement. “Neville that’s wonderful! I’m very happy for you and Luna! I don’t suppose I could visit her at your place one day? It would be great to see her again!”

Neville’s face nearly exploded with joy, “She would love that! She never stops going on about you and Harry and Ron. Although, I suppose I never really stop either. Having you three as friends was the best thing that ever happened to us. Without you, I doubt we’d be together now.”

Hermione’s cheeks filled with a delicate blush. Not knowing how to vocalise how touched she was, she simply decided to pull Neville into another hug. 

Before they could speak any more, Snape and McGonagall walked into the hall, followed by Professor Trelawney, Madame Hooch and Professor Vector. 

The other Professors took seats around their tables and soon enough food appeared in front of them. Hermione made a mental note to visit the house-elves in the kitchens. As more and more professors made their way into the hall, Neville and Hermione continued to catch up, while eating the enchanting food Hermione had grown to miss. However another teacher entered the Great Hall, one that Hermione had not expected. A familiar face that caught her off-guard, a previous sworn enemy, none other than Draco Malfoy.


	2. The Unexpected

It had been two days since she arrived, and it was now the students’ turn. They would be arriving in the evening before dinner, and so she took the time to visit Hagrid in his hut. 

She walked across the grounds bathed in sunlight, breathing in the refreshing smell that she hadn’t even realised that she had missed. She walked up to the door and tapped  
lightly, hearing Fang barking and she smiled. 

“Alrigh’ calm down ya dozy dog,” he opened the door and his eyes widened. “’Ello Hermione, when did you arrive?” 

“Hello Hagrid, I got here about two days ago. I’ve been quite busy unpacking and readying lesson plans or I would have been here sooner.”

“Yer here now thas all tha’ matters. Come on.”

Walking in, she took a seat at Hagrid’s table. It was different since his hut burned down all those years ago, yet somehow it still felt familiar. Fang walked over and rest his head on her lap, while Hagrid busied himself putting the kettle on. 

She kindly declined a rock cake as she had done so many times before, and accepted the tea Hagrid offered her. 

“I guess yer takin’ over Flitwick’s class then?” Hagrid questioned her.

“That’s right, they offered me it as soon as Flitwick announced that he was retiring.”

Hagrid smiled with pride in his eyes. “Knew yer’d always end up doin’ somethin’ with spells. Never seen a witch like yerself. Even in yer first year yer could tell.” 

“Thank you Hagrid, that means a lot. It’s great being back here. I’ve missed it while I’ve been gone. They’ve managed to restore it so well since the Battle.” 

Hagrid looked down, this was still a tough subject for so many witches and wizards, particularly those involved. “Yeah, took ‘em a long time though. But ‘ventually they got it back ter how it was.”

 

Hermione spent hours chatting and catching up with Hagrid, he told her how his Care of Magical Creatures lessons had been going, it seemed that the new students were enjoying it more than they had been previously. She made her way back to her office and changed into her new robes, so that she looked more presentable for dinner in the Great Hall. It would be good to see all of the new students, there would be no students there from her time so all of their faces would be unfortunately be unfamiliar.

As she walked down to the Great Hall, she heard the noise that meant students had arrived, she walked in through a side entrance, rather than through the Entrance Hall. Upon entering, she saw it how she had known it for so long. Four house tables sat in the middle of the hall, with the teacher’s table perpendicular to them. She took the empty seat that Professor Flitwick used to sit at. Fortunately this happened to be the seat next to Neville. 

“Hello, how are you?”

“Great thanks Hermione, hold on, here he comes.” She looked around to see Malfoy approaching, to her dismay he took the seat to her left. 

“Granger.” He acknowledged her, yet for the first time in her life it had been without the tone of resentment or disgust. 

“Hello, Malfoy.” 

She turned back to Neville, to try and continue a conversation, yet Malfoy had not finished. 

“I suppose you’re the new charms teacher?” He inquired.

“Yes, and what is it you teach?” 

“Me? I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.” Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise, she wondered how McGonagall could allow a former Death Eater to teach that? “If you’re wondering how I got the job, I think you’ll trust Professor McGonagall’s judgement. I use my experiences to better my teaching. That is all.” “Well, I must say I wouldn’t have thought McGonagall would have allowed this, but I do trust her judgement.” 

She turned away from Malfoy again, this time he did not interrupt her. 

The students began filing in, sitting at the tables of their respective houses, and Hermione assumed Snape was with the first years, as Deputy Head it was now his duty to bring them in for the Sorting. 

After the Sorting, McGonagall spoke a few words welcoming everybody back to the school, and starting the feast. 

Whilst eating, Malfoy caught Hermione’s eye multiple times, and although she looked away quickly each time she was sure she could see a hint of sorrow in his grey eyes. Shaking it off, she continued to eat. However, during dessert, he tapped her arm, bringing her out of a conversation about the pros of non-verbal spells with Neville.  
“One second, Neville.” She turned to face Draco.

He leant in, his lips barely inches from her ear. “If you wouldn’t mind, I'd like you to meet me in my office later after the feast, say 9 o’clock?” 

Hermione, surprised by this invitation, almost forgot to reply. “Um, yes. I suppose that would be okay.” Malfoy’s face lit up in a smile, so unlike the evil grin that used to reside upon his face during their student years.

Instead of turning back to Neville, this time she merely stared at her plate, wondering what Malfoy would want to speak to her about in the privacy of his office. 

 

It was almost 9 o’clock and Hermione was standing outside Malfoy’s office, her heart hammering. She had no clue what the meeting would bring, but she doubted it could be positive, especially with Malfoy’s track record. 

Bracing herself and taking a deep breath she knocked. The familiar voice on the other side of the door said “come in.” 

She took a deep breath and entered. She saw Malfoy sitting at his desk that was covered in parchment and books on the Dark Arts. He looked up and smiled again, a reaction from Malfoy that Hermione found extremely foreign.

“Sit down, can I offer you a drink?” 

She nodded, realising she was actually quite thirsty. “A firewhisky please, if you have it.”

He got up and walked over to his mini-bar, pouring a little of the amber liquid into two tumblers. He walked over, handing her the glass and then leaned back on his desk. 

“I suppose you’re wondering why I asked you here.”

“Yes, it uh, it had crossed my mind.” 

He smiled. “You’re here so I can apologise for I have treated you. A lot of my views were forced on me by my father. But there’s no excuse, believe me I know that now, Granger. But I still hope you can forgive me, and we can at least be civil. Teachers shouldn’t hate each other.”

After he had spoken, Malfoy looked up. Hermione felt lost for words. She had not expected this, despite the lack of explanation, she knew he was right. Teachers needed to work together for the pupils, being civil could hardly be so bad, could it? 

“What you did and said to me Malfoy, it hurt. I guess you could say we were enemies for so many years. We fought on opposite sides.” She stopped to take a breath, hardly believing she was going to say it. “But yes, for the good of the pupils I agree that we should be civil.”

“I’m glad you said that Granger. I’d rather not have another colleague who hates me. Longbottom still hasn’t forgiven me. I asked the same thing of him, but I guess he’s not so easily forgiving. I guess I did play a few more nasty tricks on him than anyone else.” Malfoy looked at his feet as he downed the rest of his drink. 

Hermione nodded, taking this in. “I’ll speak to him. I guess I’d like us all to be civil. We can work together better that way.”

Malfoy looked surprised, yet grateful. “Thank you, Granger.”

She looked down at the time on her wrist-watch, and realising how tired she was she got up to leave. “Thank you for apologising Malfoy, I should probably be going now. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast.” 

He nodded. “Good night Granger, sleep well.”

She turned around and exited. She leant on the door, reliving what had just happened. She was sure she was in a dream. There was no way Draco Malfoy, notorious mudblood hater had really just apologised to her. Yet she smiled, at least she wouldn’t have to live out her career being hated by a fellow teacher. That was something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Malfoy maybe wouldn’t have changed these life-long views, but for the purpose of the story I hope you can ignore that, and the fact that he may be a little OOC. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Good News

It was a week into the term and Hermione really felt she was getting into her stride. All her lessons had been going to plan, and she felt that the students really respected her as a teacher. Her relationships with the other professors were also better than she could have hoped. Neville was her closest friend of course, but she found that she had been spending time with Professor McGonagall as well as Professor Vector – her former Arithmancy teacher. She had had no further private encounters with Draco Malfoy, yet they had gone as far as smiling at each other during meal times in the Great Hall. Yet more than once Hermione had thought she'd seen Draco staring at her from the corner of her eye, however she assured herself she was only being paranoid.

On Monday morning, during her seventh year class, things did not go as usual. As she was reviewing the water-making spell (aguamenti) with them, she was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

“Professor Granger, I require your assistance if you wouldn’t mind.” She said.

Confused, she replied. “Of course. Everybody, fill up the goblets – I’ll be checking when I’m back.” And she followed McGonagall from her classroom. “May I ask what this is about, Minerva?”

“Some hooligan fourth years thought they would follow in Fred and George Weasley’s footsteps. They thought it would be funny to put a charm on the taps in the third floor bathroom so that they are constantly leaking a foaming substance I can’t quite place. I have attempted the counter-curses yet they have all been to no avail. I was hoping that you would be able to stop it.”

Hermione immediately felt the pressure, this would be the first opportunity to prove herself as a competent witch and teacher. “I shall certainly try. I have something in mind that may work.” 

Professor McGonagall nodded and they carried on in silence. Once they reached the affected bathroom, the blue foam was seeping through the cracks under the door. 

“I have a class waiting for me, I trust that you shall be alright on your own? If you encounter any problems you know where to find me.” Hermione nodded and so McGonagall smiled and left her to it. 

Carefully, she opened the door to see all of the taps spewing the foam. She tried the charm that she had used so many times with Harry and Ron to clear up their messes. However, all this managed to achieve was clearing up the foam that coated the floor. Though, this allowed her to get closer to the taps. She then tried a hex that stopped all equipment from working. Immediately, foam stopped escaping the taps. After clearing up the remaining foam she turned one of the taps, and luckily, water fell like normal.  
Sighing, Hermione turned to make her way out of the bathroom. However she was surprised to find her path blocked. 

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, a smile planted on his lips. “A hex to remove a hex? Nice thinking, Granger.” Hermione was stunned into silence. 

“Not something I would have used myself, well it wouldn’t have crossed my mind to try. But clever, nonetheless.”

“Uh well, thank you.” She said. “May I ask what you’re doing here?”

“Well, I was walking to my office when I passed this bathroom. The foam coming from under the door caught my eye and I came in to see if I could stop it. But I saw you already trying and so I wanted to see what you would do.”

“So you weren’t going to try and help?”

“Well, if it took you much longer I might have. But you seemed alright on your own.”

Hermione ignored the slight insult. “I’m fine on my own, thank you.” She walked past him and out of the door.

“Where are you heading now?”

Hermione stopped and turned, suddenly remembering her class. “Back to my seventh year class.”

“I’m going that way too.” Draco didn’t wait for a response, he merely walked up to her and carried on. 

Slightly confused she walked by his side, unsure whether she should say anything.

“I’m not sure if it was obvious. But I used to be jealous of your spell work.” 

Hermione turned to look at him, she saw him looking in the other direction. 

“Jealous of me? Why? Your spell work wasn’t bad?”

“I know it wasn’t bad. But it wasn’t anything compared to yours.” She could see his cheeks tainted red in embarrassment. It must have taken a lot for him to admit this. 

“Yes but I had to bury my head in a book at every given opportunity to achieve that.” Malfoy turned to look at her, and gave a small smile. Unlike the smirk she had seen for so many years, this smile seemed almost… sincere.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached her class, Malfoy bid her a quick farewell and carried on walking without looking back. 

She walked into her class and was not surprised to see them all chatting, with half empty goblets. Looking at the time, she decided she might as well set homework and let them leave early. She set them a 17 inch essay on the uses of the water-making spell and dismissed them. 

 

That Saturday, Neville caught up with Hermione not long before dinner.

“Hermione!” 

She turned, smiling. “Hello Neville. How are you?”

“I’m great thanks! Say, would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight? Luna’s been dying to see you!”

“That would be wonderful! We can leave now if you’re ready to go?”

“Sure. Let’s go.” 

They walked to the front gate of Hogwarts together and stopped once they had left the grounds.

“So where is your place Neville?”

“Just grab my arm, I’ll take us there.” She held on and turned sideways. Once they arrived, she opened her eyes to a small cottage near the edge of Hogsmeade. It was away from the busy shops of the main stretch, and so quiet and secluded. And Hermione loved it.

“Neville it looks amazing! How did you manage to find a place like this?”

“We just got lucky I suppose.” He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

They walked up to the front door which Neville opened. When they walked in, a homely smell hit Hermione’s nostrils. It smelt like a place you’d want to grow up in. 

They heard noises coming from around the corner and were suddenly blinded as Luna’s pale hair caught the sunlight. She was wearing a pale blue dress with green boots. Her ears were adorned with her beetle wing earrings. She looked the same as Hermione remembered, yet she did look happier. 

“Hermione? I was wondering when I’d see you.” She said in her faraway voice.

“Yes! It’s great to see you, I’ve missed both of you!” 

“As have we. It’s not been the same around here with all of you gone.” And smiling, she gestured for them to follow her.

Around the corner Hermione saw patchwork covered sofas that looked so much like they belonged in her old home with her father. Politely she took a seat, Neville took the armchair next to it. 

“Would you like some tea? It’s all home made.” Remembering the tea she had tasted from Luna’s father, Hermione shuddered; however she accepted, not wanting to appear rude. 

 

After catching up with Luna, they sat down in the dining room to eat the dinner Neville had prepared.

Hermione’s plate was covered with multiple green vegetables she was sure she’d never seen before, at least not in the muggle world. Along with some type of meat. As she ate it, she had to admit that it was a lot more appetising than it looked. She cleaned her plate with ease, and enjoyed spending time with her old friends.  
“How do you find teaching at Hogwarts?” Luna asked.

“I love every minute of it. It’s so different than being there as a student.”

“Yes, I’ve attended dinners there with Neville. You’re quite right. There’s a lot less ridicule from people I’ve found.” She said, sounding distant. 

“I agree.” She replied, smiling but feeling rather sad. She knew Luna had been judged far too often during her Hogwarts years, even Hermione had originally joined in with calling her Looney Lovegood. 

Hermione looked up to see Neville and Luna looking at each other, when they noticed she was watching Neville cleared his throat. 

“Hermione, Luna and I have some news to share with you.”

“Yes?” She said, feeling excited.

 

“Well, Luna’s pregnant. We’ve only known for around two weeks. But as you’re the closest friend we’ve got, we thought we’d share it with you.”

“That’s fantastic news, I’m so happy for you both!” She stood up and walked around so that she could hug them both individually. “It can’t be due for quite some time then, if you’ve only recently found out?”

“Well we didn’t know until I started feeling quite ill in the mornings. That started around 3 weeks ago, but it turns out I’ve been pregnant for almost a month. So we should have 8 months left if I’m right.”

Hermione chuckled. “I think you are. Well I’m very happy for you. Honestly, this is so wonderful.”

“Thank you Hermione. That means a lot to us.” 

After having a few more drinks (strictly non-alcoholic for Luna) with them, Hermione realised how late it was and said goodbye.

She walked to the gate, smiling and disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Draco in this, I’m just building up to it. I liked writing the bit with Neville and Luna, I hope you liked reading it!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think, it keeps me motivated!


	4. The Three Broomsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who’s been reading this story from before I updated this chapter, I have changed the past 2 chapters quite significantly. I felt that I was rushing it too much and so I wanted to build it up more, chapter 3 has an entirely new scene with Neville and Luna so its recommended to re-read the past 2 chapters to understand what’s been going on. That’s all from me, so now on with the actual chapter!

Hermione had been walking back from her last class when Draco had caught up with her. “Yes?”

“Granger. I was wondering if you’d like to come to the Three Broomsticks tonight for a drink.” Seeing as it was a Friday and she had no plans, Hermione couldn’t think of a reason not to. “Sure, we can eat there if you like?” “Sounds good, I’ll meet you outside at 7?” “Great.” He turned and walked away. Hermione thought it was a little strange that he wanted to spend time outside of school with her, but she thought that as he had apologised, she may as well give him a chance. They didn’t speak very often, only pleasantries at meal times. And given the vast expanse of the castle, they didn’t tend to bump into each other. Attempting to not overthink it she decided to go see Neville. It would be a good way to kill time before she went to Hogsmeade. She knocked on the door, and almost instantly it opened. 

“Hermione, hey.”

“Hey Neville, can I come in for a bit?”

“Yeah of course.” He turned and walked back to his desk. Entering and closing the door behind her, she took a seat.

“So something strange just happened.”

He looked up, intrigued. “Go on.”

“Well, I was walking back from my class, when Malfoy caught up with me.” Neville’s face instantly displayed his distaste. She went on regardless. “Well, he asked me if I wanted to go for a drink with him. And I said yes, I mean he apologised so what’s the worst that could happen?”

“You could spend an evening with Malfoy. That sounds pretty bad to me.”

“I’m not sure. He’s different now than how he used to be, it’s hard to explain. But I don’t know, I’m going to give him a chance.” 

“It’s your funeral. So will you be at dinner?”

“No, I think we’re going to eat at the Three Broomsticks.”

Neville’s eyes widened. “You’re going on a date with him?”

“What? No! Of course I’m not. We’re just having dinner together. Obviously Malfoy doesn’t want to date me anyway, remember what he used to call me?”

“I remember. Well, be careful."

 

Later that evening, Hermione was standing outside the Three Broomsticks in the brisk autumn weather. As she was waiting for Malfoy, thoughts started entering her mind. Maybe it was a trick? Perhaps he was getting a good laugh out of this. Should she just go back to the castle?

Just as she was about to disapparate, Malfoy walked into view. 

She smiled. “Hey, for a second I thought you weren’t going to show up.”

“Maybe during our school years I wouldn’t have.” He smiled and walked into the pub. 

They gave their drink orders and found an empty table in the corner, Hermione had decided to start off with a butterbeer, and Malfoy did the same.

Once they had sat down, Hermione realised she couldn’t think of a thing to say to him.

Luckily, she didn’t have to wrack her brains for too long. “So how are you liking teaching?”

“I love it. More than I thought I would. I don’t get eye rolls and tuts when passing on information this way. How about you?”

“It’s great. I mean, as a very practical subject, you can draw on experience to better educate the students. And heaven knows we’ve had enough experience.” Hermione nodded and he carried on. “The first years are always the most fun. Near the end of the year, I try boggarts on them. It’s a little unorthodox but it does benefit them.” He leaned in. “Plus, it’s always fun to see what they’re most afraid of. For a lot of them, it’s Snape.” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, you know what my biggest fear was back then, I remember Lupin’s boggart class all too well.”

“Fear of failing wasn’t it? Mine used to be he-who-should-not-be-named. But I guess I don’t need to worry about that anymore. Only my father to worry about now.” His laugh was strained, Hermione had never seen Malfoy be this honest… well at least not with anyone she knew.

“It’s none of my business, but why are you still afraid of him? You don’t live with him anymore, do you still see him?”

Malfoy looked down at this butterbeer. “He insists on me visiting him and my mother once a month. And even though he has no real power over me, he’s still my father. And there’s the disappointed looks as if what I’m doing isn’t good enough. If all of my classes don’t get Outstandings, I have to suffer his speech about how I’m a failure. It’s awful. But I do miss my mother. That’s why I still bother going.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say. She’d always had such a wonderful relationship with her parents so that it was hard to relate. “That must be horrible. It shows how strong you are that you can suffer through your father being so needlessly cruel.” She thought complimenting him might make him feel better. And it seemed to work. “Thank you Granger, that means a lot.”

They smiled at each other just as a waitress came over for their food order. Hermione settled on Shepherd’s Pie, it had been one of her favourites at home. Malfoy went for steak. It wasn’t surprising, Hermione always noticed how much meat was on his plate during mealtimes back at the castle. She found it odd that she’d picked up on it. 

 

After they’d finished their meal, they stayed for a couple more drinks. They’d both had three firewhiskys, and were now on their fourth each.

“So you’re telling me, you used to sneak knitted clothing for elves under piles of books, so they’d be accidentally freed when they tidied?” Malfoy found his laughter hard to contain.

“Yes, but eventually I found out that Dobby had taken them all, I was basically freeing an already free elf.” She had to giggle, it did sound a bit ridiculous now. 

“Good going there Granger.” She punched him in the arm, simultaneously knocking over both of their drinks onto them. “Shit.”

“Shit indeed. Well maybe now seems a good time to take our leave. A hangover in the morning is not unanan-animous with grading papers.” 

“I think you’re right,” he stood up and helped her out of her chair. 

They left the pub and instead of disapparating, they decided to walk. Despite the fact that it was almost Halloween, the weather was not as terrible as it could have been and so they chose to make the most of it.

Once they were back on the grounds and walking up to the castle Hermione sped up, starting to feel the chill. 

“Hey Granger,” Malfoy said as he matched her stride. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you agreed to come out with me this evening. I know the seven years of school aren’t going to leave your mind very easily, but I want to thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself as a changed man.”

“You’re very w-welcome Draco. I’m glad I agreed too. You’re a lot more fun now than you used to be.” She slurred.

He chuckled, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think, it keeps me motivated!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not entirely sure where I’m going with this, and it’s the first Harry Potter fic I’ve written but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
